Enamorada del Hermano de mi Novio
by sam9048
Summary: Tienes al chico más lindo a tu lado, al que todas las chicas querían y te escogió a ti, pero tú te enamoras de su hermano / ¿Lo amas Hinata?/ Demasiado/ ¿La amas?/ Más que a mi vida teme/ Pero ¿y tú hermano?/ Ese es el problema


'**Enamorada del Hermano de mi Novio'**

¡Soy yo! Si soy Sam ahora con un fic larguito espero que les guste y lo sigan porfas, claro que estoy no quiere decir que deje de hacer mis clásico Shots asi que ustedes solo espérenlos. Espero que me dejen muchos Reviews.

_**Desclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece solo a Masashi Kishimoto y es que ayer fui a comprarlos pero no tenía cambio, lo único aquí mío es mi historia sacada de mi retorcida mente xD._

_**Chapter. 1 'Presentación'**_

Quien lo diría el chico más lindo de la universidad pidiéndome que fuera su novia, esto no pasaba todos los días tal vez en los doramas pero no en la vida real y yo era la elegida para protagonizar el que ahora se estaba dando en el jardín de la escuela.

Deidara era el chico más listo y lindo de todo el campus, todas las chicas iban tras de él ¿y quién no? Alto, rubio, con un súper cuerpo, ojos azules, cara hecha por escultores profesionales, joven de tan solo de 23 años.

Me llevaba por 3 años solamente y ¡me estaba pidiendo ser su novia! No me lo podía creer, el me había gustado desde que había entrado en la universidad pero no me atrevía a hablarle después de 1 año de gustarme, mis amigas tramaron algo para que él 'según' se me declarara porque según ellas él también sentía algo por mí, le dijeron que yo lo quería ver en el jardín y ahí estábamos él tomándome de las manos y yo sin poder respirar o decir algo coherente.

_**Flashback**_

-Y que dices Hinata ¿sí o no?- me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Yo… Deidara-san… yo… no sé…- ¡Dios! Estaba tan nerviosa.

-Hinata-chan solo tienes que decir lo que quieres- Pero ¿Qué sentía? Me gustaba eso estaba muy claro pero eso no era suficiente para mí, no para iniciar una relación pero, tal vez estando con él llegaría a sentir algo más. Sí, ¡lo intentare!

-Yo… Deidara-san… está bien acepto ser tu n-novia- Ojala fuera la decisión correcta.

-¿De verdad?-yo asentí entonces me alzo y me empezó a dar vueltas luego me bajo y me dio un casto beso en los labios, se sentía bien.

_**End Flashback**_

Y ahí estaba en el auto de mi novio ya teníamos 3 meses juntos y él quería hacerlo oficial ante sus padres puesto que con mis padres él ya había hablado desde hacia tiempo.

-¿En qué piensas linda?- me pregunto.

-En nada importante Dei-kun- le sonreí, estaba demasiado nerviosa que tal si sus padres no me aceptaban y ¡ah! Ya no debía pensar en lo negativo ahora solo pensamientos positivos solo eso.

-Ya llegamos- vi que su auto se paro delante de un gran portón, cuando entramos vi un gran mansión un poco a lo lejos era muy hermosa era la primera vez que iba a su casa y me sentía realmente nerviosa.

-Que linda casa tienes.

-No es para tanto Hina-chan tu casa es igual ¿no?- sonreí un poco, no tenia porque sentirme nerviosa yo también era de ''esa clase'' por así decirlo, además de que nuestros padres nunca se interpondrían ante nuestra relación puesto que seria ''un gran negocio'' como decía mi padre al poder juntar las compañías más importantes de Japón.

Estaciono el auto en enfrente de una gran puerta con hermosos vitrales se bajo y me abrió la puerta del auto baje con cuidado pues traía puesto un vestido por los muslos claro que no muy pegado pero sí que resaltaran mis curvas, de un color azul oscuro sin mangas y unas zapatillas color negro que combinaban con mi bolso de mano. No acostumbraba a vestirme así pero esta era una ocasión especial.

-Vamos mientras más temprano entramos más temprano salimos- me dijo ofreciéndome la mano para entrar a la casa.

-Claro- le tome la mano y entramos a la casa, era una casa realmente hermosa por dentro. Nos dirigimos a la sala vi como le decía algo a una muchacha de la servidumbre y ella salía hacia otra parte casi corriendo.

-Ya vienen mis padres- me dio un rápido beso en los labios y yo me sonroje un poco- Ah se me había olvidado decirte que también va a estar aquí mi hermano mayor, ya sabes para conocer a la ''desafortunada'' según él, pero no creo que llegue ahora ya que él está en la empresa.

¿También iba estar su hermano? Esta iba a ser una tarde demasiado larga, claro que no me molestaba conocer a su familia pero es que con demasiadas personas me iba a poner demasiado nerviosa y tal vez y hacia una tontería que desde luego me dejaría en total ridículo.

-Hijo Deidara- vi como una mujer muy hermosa de cabello color rojo y ojos violetas se acercaba a abrazarlo supongo que esa debía ser su mamá, luego entro un hombre un poco más alto que Deidara rubio de ojos azules solo que este llevaba el pelo corto, sin duda alguna ese sería su padre.

-Hola mamá, papá- vi como se acercaba a mi- Ella es mi novia Hyuuga Hinata.

-M-mucho gusto- y ahí iba mi primera metida de pata ¿¡porque rayos tartamudeaba!

-¿Hyuuga?- cuestiono su padre.

-¡Ah! Pero que mona eres Hinata-chan- me dijo su mamá mientras me abrazaba- Yo soy Kushina Namikase mucho gusto.- Solo sonreí y ella me volvió a abrasar.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-san, soy Minato Namikase- me dijo sonriendo, extendió su mano y yo la apreté- Así que eres una Hyuuga, no sabía que Hiashi tuviera una hija tan linda como tú, es obvio que todo lo sacaste de tu madre- nos reímos ante su comentario.

-Bueno vamos a sentarnos- nos dijo la señora Namikase, Deidara y yo nos sentamos y sus padres en un asiento delante de nosotros- Dime Hinata-chan ¿estás estudiando?

-Sí, ya voy en el tercer bimestre (n/a la verdad no sé cómo funciona la Uni a sí que no me hagan mucho caso xD)

-Estas estudiando para encargarte de la empresa de tu padre ¿verdad?- me pregunto Minato-san.

-Claro señor Namikase- respondí, él solo sonrió.

Así estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que nos avisaron que la mesa estaba lista, Kushina-san disculpo a su otro hijo por no estar presente diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa, yo solo dije que no había problema total mejor para mí pues menos personas menos nervios. Luego de comer fuimos todos atrás a sentarnos en la mesa que tenían en el jardín junto a la piscina a tomar un delicioso Té de limón, mientras Kushina-san y yo hablábamos sentadas los chicos fueron a ver el nuevo auto que Minato-san había comprado.

-Hinata-chan me encanta que por fin uno de mis hijos tuviera novia no sabes cuánto deseaba tener una hija- me decía mientras tomaba su Té la señora Namikase era una persona muy buena al igual que su esposo- Así que si algo te molesta o tienes curiosidad sobre Deidara no dudes en preguntármelo o decírmelo porque yo misma me hare cargo de ese soquete- me reí ante su comentario ella también lo hizo.

-Claro Kushina-san no dudare en reportárselo- le dije mientras hacia una seña como la que hacen la de la marina o los militares de ''Sí señor sí''. Ella hizo lo mismo.

…:…:…:…

-Sí claro Yubashiri yo mismo iré a revisar la casa modelo- respondió un rubio por teléfono a uno de sus contratistas- Bien nos vemos la próxima semana- colgó se paso una mano por su rubia cabellera mientras se hacía para atrás en su cómodo asiento, entonces vio como sonaba el intercomunicador que le decía que su secretaria le estaba llamando, con flojera apretó el botón- ¿Qué sucede Kiri?

-Señor Namikase su mamá le habla por la línea 2.

-Está bien, gracias- apretó el botón- ¿Qué sucede mamá?

-¡Naruto Namikase!- grito su madre del otro lado del teléfono- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-Pues estoy trabajando mamá ¿Qué quieres? Estoy un poco ocupado- tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Se suponía que hoy tenias que llegar temprano a casa porque tu hermano iba a presentarnos a su novia ¿lo olvidaste?- Escupió su café ¡maldita sea! Había olvidado el asunto de su hermano y ¿ahora qué haría?

-Yo… no… es que… no… yo…- no sabía ni que decir para defenderse.

-Lo olvidaste ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo importante que era esto para tu hermano? Además de que Hina-chan es la muchacha más kawaii del planeta y no se merece que uno de la familia la deje plantada- le reprocho su madre- así que en este mismo momento dejas todo lo que estás haciendo para venir a casa, ¡Y no quiero escusas!- dijo cuando estaba a punto de replicar.

-Vale llegare en un momento, adiós- colgué mientras me pegaba en la cabeza contra mi escritorio.

-Valla que eres baka… dobe- decía un azabache recargado en mi puerta mientras me miraba con un sonrisa de lado- ¿Olvidar a tu hermano? De verdad que eres un pésimo hermano mayor- su voz sonaba burlona de verdad odia a mi según ''mejor amigo''.

-¡Urusei! teme, no estoy de humor para tus burlas- dije mientras me seguía golpeando en el escritorio- me he metido en una buena con mi mamá y mi hermano.

-Ya me lo esperaba de ti- ese Sasuke en verdad me hacia enojarme- y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pues no lo sé por lo pronto solo llegar a mi casa- dije mientras me levantaba de mi escritorio- ¿quieres venir a comer?

-Está bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y quiero ver cómo te hundes tu solito con tus estúpidas escusas- empezó a reír ¡maldito teme! Lo odia de verdad.

-Vale, pues ya vámonos- agarre mis llaves, baje al estacionamiento con Sasuke y nos fuimos.

…:…:…:…:…

-¿Puedo preguntarle a donde fue Kushina-san?

-Claro Hina-chan! Tu pregunta lo que quieras- me decía mientras se sentaba otra vez- Es que fui a marcarle a mi hijo para saber si iba a venir y ¿sabes lo me dijo?- 'ojala que no'- Que se le había olvidado ¿¡puedes creerlo? Es un cabeza dura y olvidadizo pero me dijo que ya llegaría en un momento- ¡NO!

-Qué bueno que va a poder venir- di un sorbo largo de mi Té- ojala nos llevemos bien.

-Claro que sí, yo me encargare de eso si el tonto de mi hijo hace sus tonterías- solo me reí, de verdad que Kushina-san era una mujer esplendida.

-¡Ya llegue!- escuche que gritaban a lo lejos seguramente era el hermano de Deidara.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…

-Por fin- suspire cuando vi que habrían el gran portón de mi casa- Ahora a conocer a la dichosa novia de mi hermano. Cuando estacione mi auto Sasuke lo hizo atrás nos bajamos y entramos a la casa- ¡Ya llegue!- grite.

-Hasta que por fin te dignas a llegar- mi madre me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, vi como Sasuke se empezaba a reír- ¡Sasuke! Que alegría verte por aquí- ¿a él lo abraza y a mí me pega? ¡Gran madre resulto ser!

-Yo también la echaba de menos señora Namikase- dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba también ¡qué gran barbero resulto ser!

-Naruto, Sasuke que bueno que pudieron venir- mi padre fue y le palmeo la espalda a Sasuke ¿y yo qué? ¡Qué gran familia tenía! (hollase el sarcasmo xD)- Deidara estará muy feliz de verlos y más para presumirles su hermosa novia.

-Bueno espero que esta tan hermosa como dicen.

-¡Hermano!- oí como me gritaba Deidara voltee en su dirección- Te presento a mi novia Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata él es mi hermano Naruto- ella me extendió su mano.

-Encantada- apreté su mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo. ¡Oh por Kami-sama! ¿Qué criatura era esa? ¿Acaso podía existir semejante mujer? Tenía un cuerpo de pura tentación que ni el propio diablo se resistiría, una cabellera tal hermosa, y una cara tallada por los mismos dioses ¿y ella era la novia de su hermano?

-Igualmente- respondí mientras separábamos nuestras manos entonces sentí como algo me hacía falta en todo mi ser cuando deje de tocar aquella hermosa mano, mire de reojo a Sasuke que parecía que se le iba a caer la mandíbula de tenerla tan abierta, sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, vi como iba a presentarse a Sasuke que todavía no salía de su estado de estupor.

¿Ella novia era la novia? ¡Por kami!

…:…:…:..:…:…:…

¡¿Él era su hermano? ¡Pero si era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida! Ese hombre tenía el cuerpo más sexy y musculoso que había visto parecía que los dioses se lo habían hecho así para él exclusivamente, tenía una cabellera rubia despeinada como Minato-san solo que un poco más corta, los ojos azules más kawaii y la sonrisa perfecta y con tres marcas en cada mejilla que lo hacían lucir maduro pero tierno. En conclusión el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra.

Cuando nos saludamos y tocamos nuestras manos sentí una corriente eléctrica correr en todo mi cuerpo pero no era desagradable sino que era muy cálida, sentí como mis piernas se volvían de gelatina y en mi estomago sentí muchas mariposas, ni siquiera cuando me volví novia de Deidara sentí algo semejante y realmente no puedo descifrar que es.

Una cosa si tenía clara me gustaba su hermano ¡Me gustaba demasiado! Y eso no era bueno, no estaba bien y sabía que se pondría peor. Lo presentía.

_**Continuara…**_

Y ¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que esta buena xD Ya se ya se están como ''WTF ¿Cómo que Deidara el menor?'' Pues sí primero se me ocurrió que Naruto fuera el menor pero entonces mi mamá me dijo ''creo que sería mejor que el galán fuera el mayor para que se quede con el que ya estar madurito'' y lo pensé y creo que me gusto más su idea, espero que a ustedes también.

Ojala les haya gustado el primer capítulo no sé cuando subiré el próximo cap puesto que este es mi primer fic que pienso hare largo no se no más de 5 o 10 capítulos puesto que espero que todos me salgan de un tamaño decente, así que espero les guste la historia y me dejen Reviews porfas.

Para los que me siguieron en mi Shot **'Tal vez' **solo quiero decirles que con lo de la conti pues 'Sí va a ver' Yupiii solo que como tengo 2 finales los dos acaban iguales pero con desarrollo diferente a sí que ahora estoy peleando con mi interior y pues no me decido cual poner pero de que hay ¡hay! Solo espérenlo.

**Nada más apachúrrale**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
